Colorful Illusion
by Riseha
Summary: AU: When eight-year-old Ayaka Zoldyck ran away from home, she never expected to find herself in another world, where she has an older sister named Illyria Zoldyck; Illyria really should have known things would go sour the moment she wished on Alluka, so why didn't she predict this child appearing? Collab with Sakura Hyuga.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We do not own anything but our respective OCs (Illyria and Ayaka/Hana), the cover was made by Sakura Hyuga and the plot is ours.

**COLORFUL ILLUSION**  
>by: Riseha and Sakura Hyuga<p>

**Chapter 1**

**First Meeting**

Eight-year-old Illyria Zoldyck was hurting everywhere.

And not just from the outside either, her heart was still aching with her eldest brother's abandonment. Just thinking about it made her sniffle. She instantly muffled the sound and rubbed her stinging eyes to make sure there were no tears. Once her sadness was gone, it was quickly replaced by anger.

Pivoting on her heels, Illyria decided to make her way back to Old Man Netero.

Thinking about the old man and his eccentric habits made her slow her steps more. He was a good (though demanding) teacher but he expected the best of her even though the task he'd given was downright impossible. Running a hand through her long blue-black hair, Illyria raked her brain for something to do.

Netero was quite lenient, he'd allow her to play if she wanted to. Since she was just eight and all...

The nearby sound of chains creaking and swaying drew her attention. With her enhanced eyesight, she saw someone sitting on the swing set in the park she had unconsciously walked to.

Probably a girl—with the long hair and all. Her fluttering silver hair made Illyria's heart pang in pain as she recalled Killua and her father. She wondered how her twin was holding up. She was tempted to go home but Netero had told her, explicitly, that it would be foolish to do so.

Looking back on it, Illyria would never be able to recall why she felt the sudden urge to approach her. She did anyhow, and tapped the girl's shoulder.

The girl yelped, jumping to her feet and whirling back to face Illyria, a deer-in-headlights expression on her face.

Illyria was taken aback by the girl's resemblance to Killua—the same blue eyes and hair—that she thought he'd cross-dressed as a girl to find her. But after blinking a few times, she realized that this was not her twin. They just looked alike. Really alike.

"Who're you?" The girl finally asked, still looking as though she was a minute away from running.

"...Ria," the taller girl said simply. Netero had told her not to give her real name so freely. Seriously, she knew that. Did they think she was stupid? There had to be a lot of Rias in the world, so she had nothing to worry about.

"Oh," She said softly, before she relaxed and smiled. "I'm Ayaka!"

_What an interesting name…_ She certainly looked like the part, with her bright colouring and her pretty kimono. "Nice to meet you," said Illyria politely, extending a hand in greeting.

Ayaka glanced down at her hand in confusion. "Um... do you want something?"

Illyria retracted her hand, her face turning a bit red. "It's common courtesy."

Ayaka looked puzzled. "Uh..." She blinked in thought before cocking her head to the right innocently. "Oh right! That's what the books said too!"

_Books…?_ Illyria blinked slowly. This girl was interesting. Although she looked like the same age as Illyria, they were polar opposites. Blue eyes, brown/red eyes. Silver hair, navy black hair. And let's not talk about their personalities.

Okay, sure, Illyria was sure she was much more mature than other 8-year olds, with her upbringing and what-not, but Ayaka was a _bit _too much. She gave off the aura of a completely innocent and clueless child. If not for her appearance, Illyria would have thought she was 5.

…Actually, Illyria had a feeling that she was probably more mature than Ayaka when she herself was 5.

Not noticing Illyria's thoughts, Ayaka beamed at her happily before patting the swing beside her. Illyria blinked before taking the invitation. Her heart throbbed. The girl really looked like Killua. And her smile too…Illyria internally sighed. She'll never see Killua smile at her again for a long time, if at all, right? She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Hey, are you okay?" A quiet voice asked. Illyria turned around to face the girl. She was staring at her worriedly.

"Yeah…just fine." Illyria felt the lies roll off her tongue effortlessly. She was a Zoldyck after all, nobody but her family could tell if she was lying or not. But to her surprise, though, the silver-haired child frowned.

"I won't pry then." She said earnestly, giving Illyria a warm smile. "But you're away from all that trouble now and with me!" Getting off her swing, she went behind Illyria with a giggle before pushing her. "So just for now, forget your troubles and have fun, 'kay?"

Illyria blinked, feeling her hair fly in the wind as small and gentle hands pushed her back. The edges of her lips turned upwards slightly. No matter how much Ayaka looked like a Zoldyck, she wasn't one for sure. After all, what Zoldyck would be so kind and innocent? Even Alluka wasn't like that.

They continued talking and playing for the rest of the day. Illyria smiled every now and then throughout the whole session. In fact, she was sure it was her first time smiling that much. But it was hard not to, with the downright bubbling girl with her.

As night began to fall, Illyria turned to the girl worriedly. Although Illyria was sure she could walk home by herself without any trouble (and as long as the trouble wasn't Illumi, she would be fine), she felt a bit worried for her silver-haired companion.

The innocent girl would probably not make it home in one piece if she went alone.

Ayaka looked at the darkening sky with a small frown on her face. It was quickly replaced with a hesitant smile as she looked at Illyria. "Hey, it's getting a bit dark. You should go home now. It's not safe to walk in the dark."

Illyria resisted the urge to laugh. Ayaka was worried about _her_? Really, she should just worry about herself. "I'll walk you home then." The words slipped out of her mouth before she realized it. Wait, why was she even worried? Ayaka meant nothing to her. Absolutely nothing. She was just another child who had no connections with Illyria what-so-ever.

Illyria bit her lower lip. _But still…_ She wasn't completely heartless.

But to her surprise, Ayaka shook her head. "Someone will come and get me." She said simply. "I'll be fine."

Illyria felt a stab of jealousy. Nobody would come get her. Not her twin, not her crazy mother, and especially not her eldest brother.

Unless he was going to try and kill her again.

Ayaka must have seen her bitter expression, because she turned around and gave her a hug. Illyria felt herself stiffen and used all her willpower to not push her away. _It's just a hug, nothing else._

Illyria felt the words she had been too embarrassed to say come out of her mouth. "Will I see you again?"

Ayaka pulled back with her lips pursed. After a few seconds, she shrugged and gave Illyria a smile. "I'm sure we'll meet again one day!" She poked Illyria's cheek childishly before giving her a grin. "But next time, I expect to see you smile a lot more!"

Despite herself, Illyria felt herself smiling back as she silently agreed. She left feeling a fuzzy and warm feeling as the silver-haired child bounced up and down waving at her until she couldn't see her again.

And that was their first meeting. Illyria never really saw the silver-haired child after that even though she made it a habit to swing by the park where the two girls met once in awhile. Years went by silently, and Illyria slowly grew up, the memory of Ayaka pushed further and further back into her mind. After a while, the silver-haired girl was completely forgotten as a nice hazy dream she once had.

But of course, fate is a very cruel and interesting thing. One can never know what to expect. And that is certainly true for our beloved Zoldyck family.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**Question:** What do you think of this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing but our OCs and the plot.

**COLORFUL ILLUSION  
><strong>by: Riseha and Sakura Hyuga

**Chapter 2  
><strong>_Wish Come True_

Illyria Zoldyck cursed for the nth time as her long hair flew behind her. Her younger sibling Alluka was being piggy-backed by Killua as they raced through the trees, their minds all plagued with constant worry.

It was just their luck that Alluka (or really Nanika for that matter) had to touch someone physically to be able to heal them. That being said, Illyria desperately hoped that they would be able to get to Gon in time.

However, a tiny thought gnawed away at the back of Illyria's mind. What'd happen if… Nanika couldn't help Gon? Illyria bit her lower lip in worry. There was a chance of that happening, wasn't there? Alluka… wasn't someone who specialized in healing. In fact, most of the time his nen did the opposite thing. It was so risky… they were betting Gon's whole _life_ on her 11 year-old brother… who, come to think of it, wasn't all that stable.

Before she could make a proper decision, however, she needed to confront her twin. They worked better together and whatever decisions they made, concerning Gon who was closest to Killua, he had the most right to decide what to do. Before she could acknowledge her brother, all of Illyria's thoughts were literally thrown out the window as a huge explosion rocked the ground. She watched Killua catch himself as he stumbled and cursed again as her feet touched thin air.

Illyria twisted mid-air, landing with cat-like reflexes on the ground.

"Leave us alone!" shouted Killua furiously, causing Alluka to trembled before his fury and curl up even further into his arms. "We just want to help Gon!"

"And pay the price with our lives?" Their oldest brother's voice, Illumi's deadly voice, echoed all around them.

Illyria had never fought her eldest brother in battle before and she had to admit, the prospect of doing such was not appealing. In fact, she was trembling from head to toe just thinking about it. It didn't help matters that Illumi had the butlers' and Hisoka's help. Not that the butlers would make much of a difference—Hisoka alone was worth an army of them.

"Please?" she called hopefully. Illumi had always favored her. As she'd expected, the hope that they'd be able to avoid conflict and reason this matter out was killed in its youth when a needle nearly pinned her in the eye. Illyria had no doubt that Illumi would've blinded her had she not dodged it. "Fine, you ass!" she snarled. "Come on, Kil, run!"

They did.

Illyria led the way, fear roaring in her veins at the prospect of leading Kil and Allu to their deaths. This was one of the reasons why she hated being the leader of any missions. Not only was there the pressure of ensuring everything goes well, there was also the prospect of failure and she didn't need any_more_ people's death on her consciousness.

"Alluka, are you doing okay?" Illyria asked when she heard her younger brother cough.

"I'm fine, Nee-chan!" responded Alluka cheerfully as a barrage of pins sailed through the air. Illyria deflected it with her claws, cursing in tandem with Killua.

Illyria hissed in pain when a pin cut a slick wound on her cheek. Alluka stretched out his hand, concerned, to reach his older sister. "Nee-chan, let me—"

"Save it for Gon," said Illyria. "This is nothing." It wasn't really nothing. Illyria did not doubt her brother to apply poison. "Come on, double the pace—ugh!"

Illyria fell, barely managing to land on her own two feet. Her whole head felt like it weighed a thousand times over. Something's wrong. She whimpered. Since when did her brother use this sort of poison? Or was it she who's poison resistance had grown weaker?

Probably both.

"Nee-chan!"

"Ria!"

She felt hands on her face, Alluka's small ones, and Killua's arms around her, holding her up as Nanika get to work. "What about Gon?" she whispered, hands fisting themselves in her brother's t-shirt. "What about him? He's going to die without Nanika..."

Killua's face was hard. "This is the worst thing a friend should ever say, but... as long as you're okay..."

"Don't say that," murmured Illyria weakly; the dancing black spots in her eyes were dissipating. Nanika's magic was working. This was bad. If Nanika fell asleep, unable to wake in time to svae Gon, without anyone to help, Gon will— "Make a wish," she said abruptly. "Hurry, Killua, wish for someone to help us!"

Killua hesitated. On one hand, he wanted to save Gon, his first and dearest friend. On the other hand, he wasn't really ready to risk his brother and sister, his family's lives. But damn, he can't just ignore Illyria's puppy-dog eyes.

Illyria took in deep breaths as she shared a look with her twin. There were too many risks in this (what happens if the person Alluka manages to find doesn't want to help them?), but… it was still less risky than asking Nanika to heal Gon himself. Illyria willed herself to calm down as she watched Killua make the wish, her hands curling into his for reassurance.

At first, nothing happened. Illyria felt instant panic as her eyes widened and Killua whipped around to stare at her in horror. No... no. This couldn't happen. There had to be someone who could help Gon! Someone… anyone…

The air thickened with electricity and Illyria's musings were cut short as she looked blankly in front of her. Purple lightning bolts raced through the air as sounds of sizzling made their way to her ears.

And then, a black hole appeared in front of her.

Illyria had no time to even scream as the space before her exploded, sending her flying back with extreme force. She sailed through the air, flailing for a few seconds before she regained her common sense and twisted her body to land on her feet.

She looked around desperately before she finally spotted her two other siblings. Killua had managed to grab Alluka before anything had happened and for that Illyria breathed a sigh of relief. In any case, at least they were somewhat alright.

Illyria froze suddenly as her ears picked up a soft sound. It was… coughing? Eyes narrowing, Illyria stood up and watched warily as the dust from the huge explosion slowly cleared up. She stifled a sound of surprise.

A young child, one even younger than Alluka, was bent over in the middle of the giant crater that the explosion had created. He (well, Illyria assumed it was a he) was coughing softly, probably choking on the dust that had enveloped the air.

The boy had short gold hair. He wore a green hat with goggles and a colorful arrangement of blue, green, and yellow clothing. Illyria blinked. Surely this little child couldn't have made the explosion, right? If anything, the explosion was probably made by Killua's wish…

Her eyes widened as she whipped around to look at Killua. It couldn't be… Illyria felt a mixture of relief and apprehension as she looked at the boy again.

Was this child really the one who could help Gon?

Well, there was only one way to find out, isn't there?

"Hey, you."

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ<strong>****

**Author's Note; **

Sorry for the long wait, but it's here now. XD

Enjoy and remember to leave a review!

Also, if you're part of the Harry Potter fandom and like RP's, check this forum out: forum/Scorched-Ire-A-Harry-Potter-Roleplay/149396/

**Question:** Do you wish to see any romance? If so, who and who?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **We do not own anything but our respective OCs (Illyria and Ayaka/Hana), the cover was made by Sakura Hyuga and the plot is ours.

* * *

><p><strong>COLORFUL ILLUSION<strong>  
>by: Riseha and Sakura Hyuga<p>

**Chapter 3**  
><em>A Familiar Face<em>

The first time it happened, Ayaka had been fighting in an alleyway (by now, Ayaka swears that alleyways have something against her). After deducting the fact that her opponent had a nen ability that affected a large area, Ayaka somehow managed to lure him into an alleyway farther away from civilization.

After all, if she could help it, Ayaka would rather keep the number of casualties to a minimum.

So they both continued to fight, Ayaka on full alert as she warily took in her opponent's every move. It was rather unfortunate that she had absolutely no idea what her opponent's nen ability was. But then again, she had been in a bunch of bad situations before; something like this didn't even faze her anymore.

Plus, Ayaka was more than confident in her abilities (as mediocre as they were) to keep her opponent busy.

And so as they exchanged blows relentlessly, Ayaka's opponent slowly began to lose patience. An hour later, and he finally snapped. The tell-tale feeling of a nen activating immediately filled Ayaka's senses.

The air grew thicker as it started to crackle with pure energy. Ayaka's opponent laughed with delight. "My nen ability allows you to travel to different dimensions! Enough time to get you out of my hair and complete my mission, eh?" His smile turned into a scowl as he slowly admitted its weakness. "Unfortunately, you'll only be stuck there for a day, but that's more than enough time I guess."

_Different dimensions?_ Ayaka didn't even believe in different dimensions! However, all retorts went out the door when a huge swirling mass of darkness slammed into her body.

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ<strong>

* * *

><p>When Ayaka had finally managed to come to, she was lying on a bench in what looked like a small playground. The sun had barely started its journey across the sky, and the grass was damp with morning dew.<p>

It felt _peaceful_.

It took a whole minute for all her thoughts to come rushing back at her, and then Ayaka immediately began to look at her surroundings with curiosity. It didn't really _feel_ like a different dimension or anything. It just felt…normal.

Ayaka sighed deeply as she raked a hand through her long silver hair. How did everything even turn this troublesome-

…

Wait a minute.

Ayaka's heart almost stopped as she jerked up in surprise. Her hair! It was loose! And her clothes…she was in her kimono again!

_Who…no, what…_

After some thinking, Ayaka supposed that she really was in a different dimension. After all, she's been in that park with that appearance for what, hours, and nobody of her family came to drag her back yet.

_A day…huh?_

She'll only be there for a day…shrugging slightly, Ayaka hoisted herself up onto a swing. The gentle breeze played with her silver hair as she lazily swung back and forth.

…There was nothing she could do about it, so why not have some fun?

* * *

><p><strong>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ<strong>

* * *

><p>True to different-dimension-guy's word, Ayaka was whizzed back exactly at midnight. To say that she had been relieved was an understatement. After all, it was only after she was all warm and cozy in her bed before she realized that her opponent might have been lying at the time and that she could have been stuck there forever…<p>

But all in all, Ayaka had been pretty happy with her little adventure. After all, she got to meet someone very interesting…

Midnight blue hair coupled with amber brown eyes, Ayaka had been quite surprised when she saw the young girl who looked around her age. But that wasn't just it, the girl who had introduced herself as Ria looked almost exactly like a mix between Illumi and Killua.

Ayaka had been 100% sure that her new friend had been a Zoldyck.

Which brought on more revelations. After some quick thinking, Ayaka managed to deduce that 'Ria' (which probably wasn't her real name, after all, Ayaka was sure that Mother wouldn't name her daughter something so…short) was the different dimension's Zoldyck daughter.

_Which meant that Ayaka herself probably didn't existed…_

With a shake of a head, Ayaka threw all her thoughts out the door. She was back in her own dimension now, so there was no use thinking about something like that.

After all, Ayaka wasn't ever going to go back now, wasn't she?

_Famous last words._

* * *

><p><strong>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ<strong>

* * *

><p>It hadn't even been a month later when Ayaka had heard <em>it. <em>She had been just minding her business and all, lazily swirling her fingers in the lukewarm water of the lake she had decided to go to for her break when a hair-raising cry resonated through the air.

Yet the most alarming thing was the fact that the voice had sound just like her older brother Alluka…

With a jolt, Ayaka immediately jumped up and looked around, her body tensed and nervous. Maybe it was a fluke. After all, why would Alluka be at the peaceful lakeside?

However, the words that had ripped through the air immediately dispatched that notion. "Please! Help…help us…please…"

It was _definitely _Alluka's voice.

Ayaka began to look around desperately, immediately thinking of all the different scenarios her older brother could have gotten into. She broke into a run, pin pointing where the sound had been and following it immediately.

Alluka was by no means weak, with the addition of Nanika, but Alluka by himself…if Ayaka could remember correctly, Alluka had the body of a regular child.

Without Nanika, Alluka was probably even weaker than Ayaka, and that was definitely saying something.

So that was exactly why Ayaka was going half crazy. Like she'll let her brother get hurt! Not on her watch!

…And it was with these thoughts Ayaka broke through the clearing, already prepared for whatever disaster that had happened…

Only to have a huge ball of pure darkness –and was those flashes purple _lightening_?– smash into her head on.

The only thing Ayaka could think of this time was basically:

_Not again._

* * *

><p><strong>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ<strong>

* * *

><p>"Stand back," said Killua hoarsely, his hand tight on both Alluka's and Ria's shoulders. Illyria hated how overprotective he was at times, she was always forced to sit back and do nothing as her brother got his ass kicked. But Killua's over-protectiveness had skyrocketed after what had happened to Gon and he seemed to be under the impression that a gentle breeze would kill Illyria.<p>

Irritated and grumpy, Illyria shrugged his hand away, and ignoring both her brothers' cry of alarm, she approached the newcomer.

She crouched before the young boy who looked even younger than Alluka. His eyes were a startling shade of blue, momentarily reminding Illyria of Kil's eyes. "Are you alright?" she questioned softly. Her nen fluctuated, working its magic to lead Illumi and Hisoka away from where they were hiding. She could fool their senses but if their nen kept bearing down on hers, she didn't think she can hold the illusion for long. She needed to grab this boy and get out of here to where Gon is.

Or maybe, she can take this guy to Illumi and assure him that they were healing Gon the safe way and this wimpy kid was proof. But he'd want Alluka back then... And Illyria had promised her younger brother a trip to the mall ("It's a date, Nee-chan!") and she wasn't about to go back on her promise.

Ugh. So confusing.

Illyria tapped the boy's shoulder and he seemed to snap back into reality. "W-wha—" He looked around. "Where the heck am I?" he yelled, voice husky and a little high-pitched but Illyria supposed it had something to do with not hitting puberty yet. He squinted at her, confused. "D-do I know you?"

Illyria's brow arched. "I assure you, we've never met." As far as Illyria was concerned anyway. They were from different worlds for crying out loud, she'd _never_ met him before. "I'll explain as we run—"

"Whoa!" the boy said, holding a hand to silence her and Illyria felt the sudden need to smack him into obedience. "Hold a sec—why do we have to run?"

"Cause we're in danger!" snapped Killua, losing patience. His hair seemed to be standing on end, like a cat's fur when terrified. Or maybe it was because of his nen acting up. He was preparing himself to run.

Illyria had just grabbed the boy and haul him off his feet by the scruff of his neck when she was forced to duck, pressing the boy down with her, ignoring his terrified yell.

"Lay off us, Illu-nii!" yelled Illyria, furiously, her fingers tightening around the strange boy who's name she did not know.

"I'm afraid not," said Illumi levelly. He appeared in a whirlwind of white and black and she barely managed to dodge the blow.

Her eyes met Killua's electric blue ones. "Run, Killua! Go without me!"

Her brother hesitated, but Alluka's shriek when a tarot card thrown by Hisoka sliced his cheek had him nodding. She was competent, Illumi and Hisoka both had soft spots for her, and Killua's arms were full (literally) so there wasn't much he could do.

"Nii-san, can't we be reasonable?" Illyria did not beg. Really, she did not. She was too proud for that.

"I _am_ being perfectly reasonable."

"Whoa! Holy shit, what on earth are _you_ doing he—" Illyria clapped a hand over the blonde boy's mouth, effectively holding him down with her superior Zoldyck strength.

"Silence," she hissed. But the boy's outburst had its effect because both Illumi and Hisoka stopped trying to kill her, allowing Killua enough time to slip away. "We can do this without endangering anyone. We wished on Alluka"—here, her oldest brother's eyes grew dangerously cold and narrowed—"and this boy can help us heal Gon!"

"Then hand Alluka over."

Illyria bit the inside of her cheek nervously. She knew this was coming but still. "Illu-nii, _please,_ I swear I'll keep him and Nanika in place and I won't let him do anything that'd harm our family."

"Sounds boring," Hisoka piped up. "This chase is really giving me the—"

"What proof do you have that you could control him?" Illumi questioned coldly. He eyed the boy in Illyria's arms with frigid eyes of the North Pole. "And he can't breathe."

Illyria dropped her hand. "Right. I can't give you concrete proof but Alluka is perfectly obedient—"

"I was under the impression only you and Killua could control him perfectly."

"—you can supervise us, Nii-san, please—Gon's going to die if we keep this up—"

"I don't care about that little boy."

"Illumi," said Hisoka; his voice was perfectly cheerful but there was no denying the warning in his eyes. "Remember our little deal?"

"Then you leave me no choice," hissed Illyria, taking this opportunity to cast her nen like a net around her brother and his creepy friend.

Turning tail, she threw her boy onto her shoulder (like a sack of potatoes), and ran.

_I'm coming, Gon, Killua, Alluka!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Come on, guys, it's discouraging to not leave a review. If you like Crying Wolf and/or Colorful Flower, review!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ<strong>**


End file.
